


Always

by Sophtly



Series: Through the Years [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Papa Dean and Daddy Cas, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just sitting here listening to "Since I've been Loving You" By Led Zeppelin and imagining Dean and Cas having like the rawest, deepest, fucking round of love-making to this song. (And it IS love making, even though Dean would never in a million years admit it, even though everything inside of him is lit up and he can't imagine ever fucking anyone but Cas ever again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I started out just writing a little ask to Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me and the first part of this fic was born and then she wrote me this: "Now write the rest! Write them getting married and having kids! Write them making school lunches and questioning their kids’ first dates! Write them getting grey hairs and still finding the other insanely sexy" and the idea for this fic was born. So thank you, my dear. I'm so excited to write about domestic daddy Destiel for the first time! This is going to be a series. Each little section kind of has its own beginning and end. There's not going to be any cliff-hangers for this WIP, just a bunch of snapshots that will piece together their life together.

So yeah, Dean's got Zeppelin on the player and it's not something they fuck to often, but tonight it's just feels right. It's a hot night, the breeze blowing in the window hardly cool over their soaking wet bodies. Dean licks the salty taste off Cas's neck and revels in it, loves the way he can hardly keep a grip on Cas's sweaty thighs as he pushes into him.

The music is loud, the bass line thrumming into their bodies. In between the words Dean catches the grunts and moans Cas is letting out in a steady stream. He tucks them away for later- later when he inevitably loses Cas, because he can't stop thinking that it's bound to happen. It's a thought that has him thrusting harder, faster, until Cas cries out "Dean, Dean, Dean," and drags him down for a sloppy kiss, clinging to his neck, heels pressing into the small of his back.

"Don't wanna lose you," Dean mumbles against Cas's lips when he finally slows down enough to catch his breath. 

"Never going to lose me, Dean," Cas pants, "Never." His hands get softer down the length of Dean's back, strokes that feel like they're going to make Dean's heart bust out of his chest like that poor shmuck from that one case they worked. Cas's hands settle on his ass, pull him deeper. Dean's mind goes completely off line. Everything has distilled down to Cas. He can't breathe.

Dean has never stopped mid-fuck. Not like this, not when they're both flushed and aching, not when he's still buried in Cas, but he suddenly has to kiss Cas properly. One kiss turns into another and another until they're as wrecked from the kissing as they are from the fucking, Cas holds him deep inside as he sucks a hickey into Dean's neck. Dean whispers things in Cas's ear that he never thought he'd hear himself saying. Cas's face flushes even more red, a smile tugging at his lips.

Dean and Cas have had lots of sex. Lots of sex Dean thinks smugly, but this is the best damn sex they've ever had, and that's gotta' be some kind of record. When they come minutes apart Dean thinks he's going to black out for a second and from the way Cas's head is lolling to the side, Dean thinks it's the same for him. They fall apart eventually, sweating and panting against the sheets. Cas reaches out and tugs Dean's hand into his own, as if he can't stand not being connected somewhere.

The record has come to a stop. There's no sound but the wind outside and their own breaths, still a bit heavy. Dean holds Cas's hand and thinks this much sweat should probably be a turn-off, but somehow isn't. Maybe he's physiologically unable to not be turned on when Cas is around. "Hey Dean," Cas says finally. We're not that far from Iowa, right?"

Dean has to think for a minute about where they are. He's still orgasm fuzzy. "Uh, no. Why?"

“I just...I was reading on the internet that gay marriage is legal there.” 

Dean thinks he might actually be having a heart attack. “Oh really?” he manages to squeak out. 

"Yes," Cas says, rolling over to flop half onto Dean. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and Dean is helpless to resist arching into it even though he's exhausted. Cas stops sucking at last and looks up at Dean, those deep blue eyes piercing into him. "Yes, it is" Cas repeats, "And I would very much like to marry you, Dean."

"Cas, are you proposing?" Dean stutters out. 

"It's not a very good proposal, is it?" Cas asks, and he looks worried. "I mean, it's not something we could exactly tell our children." 

He’s pretty sure Cas is actually trying to kill him. "Our children," Dean whispers. Then louder, "Our children?" 

"Only if you want them," Cas says seriously, as if he hasn't just shaken the very foundations of Dean's world. And God help him, but Dean is suddenly picturing Cas cradling a baby...their baby.

Dean knows he should be running for the hills at the mere mention of marriage, let alone kids, but he can't stop picturing Cas with their baby. Can't stop imaging a little house somewhere, Cas there every morning when he wakes up, falling asleep curled around him. "Okay," he says.  
Cas makes a surprised noise like he didn't really think Dean would say yes. "Okay?" He asks, face breaking out in a huge smile.  
"Okay," Dean says again, more sure this time. Forever isn't such a scary word anymore.

 

**

 

They live in the bunker for a while after the wedding, but it’s too full of memories for Dean right now, and he itches to get out. They end up getting a house in a small town in Maine. It’s not that far from where Dean got his life back yet another time, stumbling into the woods with Benny’s soul burning in his arm. 

It’s also where Bobby’s soul finally made it to where it belonged. They’re not all pleasant, the memories, not with what happened with Naomi, not with losing Benny again, but as he stands with Cas and looks up through the trees and remembers Bobby’s bright soul twisting up into the sky, he feels peaceful. Cas’s fingers thread through his own as they take the long trek back to the car, and something loosens in his chest. 

Charlie and Sam take over the bunker when they leave. They send pictures as they clean it up again. Sam painstakingly replaces all the protection symbols that got destroyed and Charlie hangs Star Wars posters in the library and talks Sam into buying a big screen TV. They bicker like siblings and Cas and Dean get grumbling texts from both of them from time to time. 

It turns out that Charlie and Sam make a kick-ass hunting duo. They almost never even need Dean’s advice. He thought it would bother him, but it doesn’t. Honestly, he never thought he’d get to quit, but somehow it’s easier now. After the mark, after everything, he’s tired. He finally feels like he’s put in his time. Let the young ones pick up the slack for now. Maybe he’ll have to go back some day, but today is not that day. 

He buys a garage in town and sets up shop. Luckily for him, he doesn’t have much competition and the locals are happy to have a competent mechanic around. He stays busy. Cas prefers to work around the house. They’ve gotten an older property that has been vacant for some time. Cas spends long hours sanding and painting. He watches youtube how-to videos and ends up building a beautiful bookcase for the living room. 

Cas got his grace back, but he doesn’t use his angel mojo much these days. He prefers to do things with his own two hands, he tells Dean. He likes to cook and seems to even find satisfaction in cleaning. Their house is always spotless. Dean watches him dusting one day and is struck by how Cas manages to make it look like an act of worship, his cloth stroking reverently over every surface of their home. Dean can’t stop watching him and he follows him around the house like a puppy until they get to the bedroom where he pulls Cas down to the bed and kisses him over and over. “Cleaning does it for you?” Cas asks with a chuckle.

“You do it for me,” Dean tells him. It’s a good thing Cas saved this room for last because he’s definitely not letting him up for a while. 

 

**

 

The moonlight is shining in through the curtains. It’s a full moon and bright enough that Dean can see the goosebumps on Cas’s chest, the way his nipples stand at attention while Dean draws a finger absently around his stomach. The house is almost finished and they’ve both worked for hours on it today, followed by a long, hard fuck. Cas hasn’t been quite himself all week, but it seems like they’re going to be okay. His eyes are almost drifting closed when Cas speaks, barely more than a whisper. “I don’t want to live forever, Dean, I want to grow old with you.” 

He’s instantly jolted out of his peaceful state, rising up on one elbow to look down at Cas. “W-what do you mean?”

Cas doesn’t break eye contact and his voice is steady now. “I want to fall again.”

There are too many emotions at war right now, but fear screams above the rest, making his chest ache. “You can’t do that. It could kill you. I can’t lose you again, Cas. I can’t. Please.” He know he sounds frantic, but he can’t stop himself. He’s on the edge of a panic attack.

Cas steadies him with a hand on his chest. He reaches up and kisses the words right off Dean’s lips. “Dean, I wouldn’t do it if it meant dying.”

 

“But how?”

“There’s something I haven’t told you. I know you’ve noticed that I’ve been strange this week.”

“Yeah, I have,” Dean admits readily. He might jump right out of his skin if Cas doesn’t clear this up soon. Curiosity is mixing in with the fear, making his fingers twitch against Cas’s hip.  
“I had a visitor. You might know him as Chuck. I know him as...Father.”

Really, Cas should come with a warning. It’s a good thing Dean’s not as old as he feels or he’s pretty sure he’d have an actual heart attack right now. “You’re telling me that Chuck, little nervous, spazzy, alcoholic Chuck is what- God?”

“I’ve known for a little while now. It was quite a shock to me as well.”

“Yeah, ‘quite a shock’, that’s the understatement of the year.” Dean’s starting to get angry because he remembers all the shit they were going through when he first met Chuck and if that was God then He could have done a hell of a lot more and what was He doing anyway? Just screwing around with the Winchesters? Seeing how miserable He could make them? But now is not the time to deal with his issues with the Dude upstairs. He forces himself to calm down and focus on Cas.

“He did put me together again, more than once. I would have been dead years ago if not for Him,” Cas reminds him gently, as if reading his mind. “As it turns out, He has a bit of a soft spot for me. For you too, though who could blame Him for that?” Cas reaches out and runs a finger along Dean’s jaw, smiling fondly. 

“I’m still confused. Why was he here? What does this have to do with you falling?”

“He felt my sadness, my longing. He knows I’m not interested in living forever if it means not having you.” 

Dean feels tears springing to his eyes. He’s so overwhelmed he doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

“He came to help me, Dean. He’s offered to allow me to fall, to stay in this body and age naturally from here on out. To be fully human.”

“In exchange for what?” he growls out. Nothing in life is free.

“In exchange for nothing. He says we’ve earned it.”

“And you’ve thought about this. This is what you really want? Think about all the power you’ll be giving up. You’ll be as fragile as the rest of us poor bastards. I can’t let you do this, Cas.”

“It’s a selfish choice, I know that,” he stops Dean from protesting with a raised hand, “No, it is. I won’t be able to protect you as well. If we have children I won’t be able to heal them when they’re sick. The moment I laid a hand on you in hell, I was no longer simply Castiel, angel of the Lord. I know that now. I will never be the same again, and I don’t want to be. I don’t want to live forever, to never meet you in heaven. This world holds nothing for me without you.” 

“I didn’t know,” Dean whispers in awe, “I didn’t know you loved me that much.”

Cas rolls him onto his back and straddles him in one smooth move, leaning forward to cup Dean’s face in his hands. “Dean Winchester, in all the millennia that man has existed, nobody has ever loved anyone else as much as I love you.”

Of course there’s no quantifiable data for that, Dean knows this, but in that moment, he believes him. 

 

**

 

It’s Jody Mills who introduces them to Angie Gonzales. Angie is a pretty girl, even with the dark circles under her eyes and her swollen belly sticking out on her stick-figure frame. She’s only 17, orphaned last year when a wendigo killed her parents. She fell apart, as one does when the world is suddenly full of frightening creatures you never knew existed, and she sought comfort in the wrong places, finding herself pregnant mere months after her parents’ deaths. 

Jody explains that the biological father has already signed over his rights, and Angie isn’t ready to be a parent. “I told her about you guys, how you’ve been wanting a kid but adoption is really hard for couples like you. She knows that you were hunters and she actually likes that. She just wants her babies to be safe.”

“Babies?” Dean asks, his voice pitched just a bit higher than he’d like to admit.

“Twins,” Jody tells him. “A boy and a girl, according to the last ultrasound.” 

“Twins,” Dean repeats, sinking down into the nearest chair quickly. He feels like his legs are going to give out. Cas rests a hand on his shoulder while he asks Jody more questions, lets Dean process for a while longer. 

“I want to do it,” Cas says to him as they lie in bed that night, “But only if you want to, of course. We’re both going to have to be 100% on board for this.”

“Do you think we can handle it? What if we screw them up, Cas? What if I’m a terrible father?”

“You’re far too good of a man to ever be a bad father, Dean. The kids around here love you. I think all the single moms in town hate me because you’re mine.”

Dean can’t help but grin at that. “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“I’m telling you, it’s true. Carrie Stephanopoulos won’t even talk to me anymore. I think she’s hoping I get run over by a truck soon.”

“She does not want you to get hit by a truck,” Dean laughs into Cas’s neck. Cas laughs too and holds Dean tight. “You’re right, I will make an amazing Dad,” Dean teases, “Maybe it’s you we need to worry about.”

Cas doesn’t even dignify that with a response, just gives Dean a swat on the rear and fucking giggles when Dean jumps. A few years ago Dean would have told you that Cas giggling was an impossibility, but it’s not. It’s still a pretty rare occurrence, but every once in a while he gets all gleeful about something and his nose scrunches up and his smile gets all gummy and he giggles. There’s really no other word for it. It makes Dean’s heart flutter in his chest and his own mouth split into a wide grin.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Cas kisses him so hard he thinks his lips might actually bruise. “We’re going to be fathers,” Cas says in awe. “Dean, we’re going to have a baby.”

“Two babies,” Dean reminds him, still feeling shaky at the thought. 

“That’s right. Do you want to be called Daddy or Papa?” Cas asks, poking Dean’s nose playfully. “You look like a Papa to me.”

“Papa it is.” 

 

**

 

“Oh my God,” Dean says, flopping down onto the couch. “We are never going to feel rested again. Never.”

Cas is sprawled out on the couch, arms and legs flopped unceremoniously in every which direction. He makes an unintelligible sound and maneuvers his feet into Dean’s lap. “I’m so tired,” Dean whines. “I have never been so fucking tired in my whole life.”

“I should have kept my grace until they were toddlers,” Cas says, and he doesn’t sound like he’s entirely joking. “What was I thinking?”

Dean strokes his thumbs along Cas’s ankles and thinks of Gabrielle and Paul as he just left them, looking so peaceful and perfect in sleep. He’s not saying he’s unbiased or anything, but he’s never seen prettier babies. They’ve both got masses of thick black hair, creamy tan skin and lashes that go for days and splash out across their flushed cheeks as they sleep. 

“When do you suppose our house will stop smelling like vomit?” Cas asks.

“I dunno, probably before it stops smelling like dirty diapers,” Dean guesses. Cas’s eyes are drooping and Dean smiles down at him. “Our kids are pretty awesome, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Cas says through a yawn. “They’re the best.”

Dean wakes up right before Gabby starts crying. He flopped over in his sleep and has now managed to leave a nice puddle of drool on Cas’s shirt. Great, like Cas isn’t covered in enough bodily fluids lately. (And not in the fun way.) His back has a serious kink in it. He’s way too old to be sleeping like this. He manages to wriggle out from underneath Cas’s legs when the baby starts crying and pads his way down the hall to the nursery. 

He picks her up and whisks her out of the nursery, hoping maybe he’ll get incredibly lucky and Paul won’t wake up right away. Of course, Dean Winchester has never been known for his luck, so Paul starts crying minutes later while he’s still warming up the bottle for Gabby. Cas goes shuffling by him seconds later, grunting and squinting angrily at the bright light of day. 

Dean manages to hold Gabby and the bottle with one arm so she can eat while he starts the coffee. He’s not going to get one intelligent word out of Cas until he gets coffee in him. It’s been like that ever since Cas fell. He is decidedly not a morning person. Dean probably shouldn’t find Cas’s grumpy face and ridiculous bedhead in the mornings adorable, but he really does. So much so that he can’t resist planting a kiss to Cas’s temple even though he turns and glares at Dean while he fumbles around with Paul’s bottle. “Let me,” He tells Cas. He grabs the bottle and sets it on the counter while he carefully props Gabby up with some pillows on the couch. 

Cas is standing in the middle of the kitchen, Paul snuggled up against his shoulder when Dean comes back in. Both he and the baby are still looking sleepy, their dark hair standing up on end so similarly that it makes Dean smile. He warms the bottle and takes the baby from Cas, handing him a cup of coffee. 

Cas makes a little sound of pleasure against the cup as he sips and when he looks up at Dean he looks more awake. Cas follows him into the living room and picks up Gabrielle, crooning softly to her. “I love you,” Dean blurts out. It’s not like he hasn’t said it hundreds of times already, but he feels like he means it now more than ever.

Cas looks up and his eyes are wet and full of affection. Dean feels like his insides are liquefying. “I love you too,” Cas tells him, “So much.” Paul makes a gurgling noise around his bottle and kicks his legs, causing them both to laugh. “He says he loves you too,” Cas says, interpreting for the baby. “Also, he’s very glad you’re his papa.”

“That was a lot to get from one little gurgle.”

“Don’t doubt me, Dean. I’m very skilled at interpreting baby talk.” 

“I’m sure you are, babe. I’m sure you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this at all, please let me know! I've already started work on some of the rest and have lots of ideas. If there's anything you'd like to see me write about for this universe, give me a holler and I might work it into the story somewhere.
> 
> Edit- 3/12/15 I didn't like the Roman numeral breaks, so I switched. I want to do something cool for the breaks, but I don't know how. I may eventually figure it out. If any of my readers are inspired to help me out with formatting stuff, I'll love you forever. That's all the job pays- my undying devotion. Totally worth it, I think.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at Sophee83 if you want to chat or squee over pretty boys with me.


End file.
